Digital data is stored in many forms. One data storage device uses spinning disks having a magnetic surface containing the digital data. The disks typically spin at a high rate of speed with the various tracks of data accessed by a radially movable data head. Another type of data storage device is the credit card having a magnetic stripe along one surface. However, such cards have limited storage capacity because of the nature of the magnetic stripe and the method of recording data onto the magnetic stripe.